


Wizard's Curse

by SweetieFiend



Series: Crush [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Past Relationships, Polyamory, morning talks over coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Suzy is excited to go to the Renaissance Faire! However, Dan seems a little worried





	Wizard's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a time since I last was able to write anything but here I am! Been wanting to do this for a while and so happy to FINALLY get it down!! Enjoy!!

Suzy stood by her closet as she made sure her outfit was ready. She was so excited for the renn faire, especially now that she drank. She was ready to do wine tastings and acquire some mead. She had spent some extra time on amazon looking for different accessories for her slightly revamped outfit. She had gotten a new shirt and changed the strings of her corset. Her phone went off on the nightstand and she turned, seeing a text from Dan. 

Sitting on the bed and grabbing her phone, she curled up and opened the text. He was asking the time and she confirmed when they would be meeting. Dan had wanted to ride up with her and Arin to the faire, which is what she wanted. Her relationship with Dan was still a little new. The awkward stage had passed and things felt more normal. Dan was still one of her best friends, they were just dating, and it was okay. Suzy couldn't have been happier.

However, as she looked at the text message, she felt some concern. Dan typed like an old man so sometimes he came off as a little blunt. She knew that reading into texts could lead to miscommunication. So, she told Dan goodnight and went about her evening routine, looking forward to the next day.

~~

Dan was over their house too early, Arin let him in as he fed the cats. Shuffling down the stairs in her slippers she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Dan was sitting on the couch and smiled as he saw her. He wasn’t dressed but a gym bag sat on the floor by his feet. He stood and hugged Suzy.

 “Morning, beautiful.” Dan cooed as he kissed her forehead.

 “Morning. You’re here early.” Suzy kissed his cheek and went to the kitchen, Dan  followed.

 “Yeah, I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep.” He leaned against the counter as Suzy made her

morning coffee.    

 “Would you want breakfast then?” Suzy asked. They still had some breakfast foods they could make to feel Dan, but he shook his head.

 “No, I’m not too hungry.” He told her. This caught her attention. She turned to him and arched an eyebrow.

 “You should still have something. We’re going to be walking around all day in the sun.” Suzy opened a cabinet, they had cereal. Dan shook his head though and took a breath.

 “Can I tell you something really dumb?” He asked.

 “Nothing you tell me is ever dumb.”She said. Grabbing her coffee she went to sit across from Dan. He did look really tense, and a little worried.

 “What’s wrong?” She asked.

Dan tapped on the table and chewed on his lip. He looked around the kitchen, he was never this antsy, it worried Suzy. She reached out and took his hand, looking at him.

 “Whatever it is you can tell me.” She said seriously. Dan looked down at their hands and took hers in his. Kissing her hands gently he brushed his thumb over the back of her hand.

 “It's about the renn faire.” He told her.

 “Do you not want to go?” She asked, but he shook his head.

 “No, I want to go but...I worry that I’m cursed.” He said quietly.

 “Cursed?” Suzy repeated.

 “Yeah, the, ‘my girlfriend breaks up with me a week after the renn faire’ curse.” Dan  waved his hands in the hair and looked skeptical.

 “I know it’s bullshit but its just...it’s been in the back of my mind all week. What if I am cursed?” 

Suzy watched Dan and saw how anxious he really was. She had forgotten about his past girlfriends, they had been so insignificant in her personal life that she didn’t commit them to memory. Taking a sip of her coffee she leaned into Dan.

 “If you are cursed, it’s a good thing your girlfriend, who loves you very much, is a powerful witch who won’t let some d list wizard's curse get to her.” Suzy said as a matter of factly. Dan smirked slightly as a small laugh escaped him. He looked a little relieved.

 “Yeah...yeah you’re right. I’m sorry, I’m just…” Dan looked at Suzy before she leaned across the table to kiss him. She kissed him, not passionately, but definitely rougher than she would with morning coffee breath.  When she pulled away, she cupped Dan’s face and pressed her forehead to his.

 “You’re not cursed. I love you, and do not want to break up with you. We’re going to go the renn faire, have a good time with everyone and come home and cuddle.” She grinned. Dan kissed Suzy again, as if that’s all he wanted to hear from her. He gripped the back of her head gently as he deepened the kiss, Suzy let him lead, wanting to get him all the assurance that he needed.

When he did pull away he grinned and caught his breath.

 “I’m sorry I’m neurotic.” He apologized.

 “You wouldn’t be Dan if you weren’t even a little neurotic.” She poked his nose, and that made him laugh. 

 “Okay. Thank you for listening to me. And like, shutting up the anxiety brain.” Dan messed with his hair.

 “I’m an expert on dealing with the anxiety brain.” Suzy grinned triumphantly. Otto danced around Suzy’s legs and she leaned over to pick him up.

 “This fuzzy baby helps.” She made Otto wave at Dan, who leaned over to pat his head.

 “Thank you, tiny Otto, for helping my girlfriends anxiety, so she can help mine.” He said to the cat. Otto just looked at Dan like he had two hands before jumping down.

 “Yeah you’re welcome, buddy” Dan teased. 

Once at the faire they had the good time that Suzy promised. Shopping, watching the performances and had good food. Suzy and Dan were hand and hand most of the time, sharing moments and enjoying the day. Dan never once brought up the wizard's curse again.

  
  



End file.
